Words Unspoken, Lies Retold
by Shades-Soul
Summary: A girl returns to Tokyo with a hardened heart after she left broken and bleeding. A remake of my story 'The Old & The New' Takashi/OC/Han
1. Chapter 1

:D I am back in the mood for writing and I hope I can finish a story for once...hasn't been going that good with me and my drive to finish stories XD If anyone wants to Beta this, just send me a message though most of my work shall be done on a computer and uploaded at school, any messages or such shall be viewed via phone so sorry for any delays. Don't get internet until AT LEAST the 17th at my home.

This shall be a remake and a better, hopefully, version of my story 'The Old & The New.' I will still be having my OC Maki as the main character and there will be no Sean yet, due this having a setting a year or so before Sean got shipped over to Tokyo. Hope I can do better this time around and actually make it worth reading.

ALSO the Fast and the Furious does not belong to me, no matter how I wish, plead, beg and cry for every single night v.v

Chapter 1

I moved to Tokyo when I was two years old. Now many people would say this is a very young age and what the hell were my parents thinking moving to a whole new country when I was nothing but a little chubby baby who didn't know the difference between my dad's hand and food. It wasn't like my mom and I had a choice though, because my dad's job had stationed him to live in Japan for a couple years. Now the instant you hear station many would think Military and Army, but that wasn't completely true. My dad was Navy Seal. One of those hulking men that everyone couldn't even look at without their skin crawling and turning away hoping that the man didn't look in your direction. My dad was a kind man, even if he did appear cruel to most people, and I loved him even when he was judged and chased away most of my friends. My dad couldn't help it and I came to learn to not bring my friends home, less I wanted to be a social outcast.

Anyway, me and my mom weren't alone in Japan. My uncle and his son Kaedo lived in Tokyo as well. Kaedo was a year older then I was and a little more mature, even at the early stages of life but that didn't keep up from instantly bonding. As our mothers chatted, Kaedo and I cuddled up to each other as we took naps, and as the years went by played with toy cars and acted like two little boys, even if one of us was biologically a female. Kaedo's dad was in the Navy as well, but not in the division as my father, so he and his mother were usually around causing the attachment of Kaedo and I to become very tight knit. It was rare to ever see Kaedo or I without the other at the side, as though we were attached at the hip. Our parent's joked that we acted like twins, or if we had not been related, a married couple. Gross right, but that was the mind of two silly women.

A couple years later, the world found Kaedo and I in school already where we found Takashi. Even as a young age, that boy was a arrogant and a fool. Yet thinking of his parentage, you couldn't really blame the boy...Anyway Takashi became fast friends with Kaedo, and soon even me even though at first he complained about a _girl _following them around and risked infection them with cooties which I objected fiercely to until he got it through his thick skull that I was almost one of the guys. That would soon come to bite us in the butt, but at the early stages of life we didn't fully understand the whole love, lust and sex issue. Us three were nothing but little kids, without a thought to the reality of the world.

Going on with the story, as soon as we entered the bigger grades, Takashi and Kaedo begin to drift away a bit from me. Not because we didn't click or anything, but now they were boys and were noticing girls. I was a total tomboy and like a sister to both of them, so Kaedo and Takashi barely spared my female body a second glance...not even a first one. The other girls were fascinating, something to stare at and to talk to on the rare occasion either could bring up the courage to say something. ( at the young age, Takashi wasn't the confident player but a shy little boy but don't let him know I said that ) I, on the other hand, had noticed the boys but my interest in cars, and boyish clothes soon had me the runt of the female population and I soon gave up with trying to impress any of the guys. Not like I needed their bad influence anyway.

As the years went by, Takashi and Kaedo became more distant until we barely spoke. At fifteen, we barely even talked anymore. Takashi had drifted away from both Kaedo and I, having become a player of sorts chatting away with the ladies and showing off with his nice car that his uncle had gotten him. Kaedo had become more secluded, not interested in cars and even though he was a player he wasn't anywhere near Takashi. I had chosen to ignore the male and female population, choosing to stay hidden away in the garage under the hood of a car, building and taking them apart, as well as designing them. I was a intelligent little cookie, but brains couldn't get me the guys so I had become the outcast. Soon enough, Takashi abandoned me to save his image...and so did Kaedo.

At sixteen, my dad got transferred to Germany. My family and I were leaving Tokyo and the world I loved behind. My mother gave me the option of staying with my uncle and his family, but ever since Kaedo and Takashi betrayed me by abandoning me, after everything I had done for them and after everything we had been through, I rejected the offer. One day I was in Tokyo...and the next I was gone. Oblivious to the fact when Takashi and Kaedo found out, they regretted what they had done and wanted me to come back home. I broke off contact with everyone in Tokyo, never once looking back because it only brought back memories that were painful. Of my cousin who turned his back on me, and the only boy I ever crushed one, maybe even loved, who thought himself better then to hang around a girl like me...my story starts five years in the future and my return to the world of Tokyo.

The airplane was crowded and hot, filled to the brim with the stench of sweat and fear that oozed around so thick one could choke on it with each raspy breath they took. The heat sank greedy fingers into the flesh of the passengers, deep into the pores to draw out salty sweat that coated the body and caused clothes to stick and grow musty. Digging myself deeper into the leather of my chair, my eyes flicked around briefly before returning to the PSP that I held in my hands, the silver Honda Civic car swerving as I played my favorite game, Need For Speed : Underground. I let out a string of curses when I crashed which inevitably cost me the race. Pouting my lips, I shut off the device and peered out the airplane window searching for any sign of land but there was nothing to see but clouds, clouds, more clouds, and oh the sea. Giving a sigh of boredom, I hunched my shoulders and tried to ignore the young boy kicking my chair for whatever sadistic reason running through his mind.

Two hours later and I was close to turning around in my chair and giving the young boy a piece of my mind. Am I not the nicest girl around? When one more vicious kick landed, I swiveled around and narrowed my eyes at the youth, who upon seeing the angry glare, looked up with wide eyes before curling into what I would presume his father's arm and instantly put his feet down. Releasing a huff, I whirled around and folded my arms, glaring daggers at the seat in front of me. I know I look weird, with natural pure white hair with silver highlights, and eyes of a frigid stormy blue that could send chills down even the bravest of men's back. Just adding to the weirdness was my pale skin and the jagged scar that started at the base of my right eye, down my cheek to my neck. Yep, most likely it was the scar but the story of it is for another time.

Letting myself drift away, I thought of my father who had somehow persuaded me to come back to the city which held only memories I thought best forgotten. After my mom died in my senior year, my dad had never been the same. My mom had been the love of my father's life and without her in it, it seemed that life just wasn't what it used to be and my dad immersed himself in work, more that he used to until finally I rarely saw him most of the time, maybe once a month. I didn't really blame my father for ignoring me, I could take care of myself even though the loneliness ate at my soul and just dragged me more and more into my car and garage, until I lost every friend I had and only how the purr of a engine and the sleekness of a vehicle to comfort me. You would think I would hate cars, seeing as they reminded me of drifting and my old Tokyo friends, Takashi and Kaedo included, but instead I just grew more attached to the dang things. Car's talked to me as weird as that sounded, and they brought me comfort like no person ever could. Car's had given my life meaning and something to look forward to.

Just reading that gave you a clue of what I studied in high school and college, didn't it? Being the smart cookie I am, I graduated high school at sixteen and took on college where I majored in Automotives, Electronics, and Technology. I liked to take things apart and build things, especially anything that consisted of a motor or things that ran off electricity, aka a computer. If you are wondering about hacker abilities, yes i have them and no I don't use them unless I need to upgrade a car or search for some illegal street racing parts. Ah, can't forget to tell you that I also spent my time racing, the six second stuff because no one drifted in Germany sadly. I learn to race in those muscle cars, even though I can still remember those Mazda's and Skylines that make up the drifting world.

Shaking out of my thoughts, I heard the pilot speaking that we would soon be landing in Tokyo. Putting away my PSP in its case, I nervously fidgeted in my chair as the plane began its descent. Once the plane landed and it was safe to get up and depart, I got to my feet and grabbed my shoulder bag before following the line of people to depart the aircraft. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I was off moving between people. Thanking my height at five feet eight inches and slim build, I managed to move through the thick crowd to the baggage claim where I located my suitcase. Grabbing it before it could get too far away, I rolled it behind me as I searched for my uncle in the crowd. Even as I wanted to forget anything that had to do with Kaedo and Takashi, my uncle had offered me a place to stay and a means of transportation until my Chrysler ME 412 got here, which would be sometime tomorrow.

Searching around, I finally located my uncle who had just spotted me. Smiling, I darted in his direction. Uncle Daike already had his arms open as I plowed into him, burying my face into his neck. I might hate Kaedo, but that doesn't mean the hatred extended to his father. Uncle Daike, or Uncle D was someone very dear to me and I had managed to keep in touch with him over the years even after I swore to forget anything to do with this town. I couldn't help myself, Uncle D had helped raise me and he was a good man, way better than anything Kaedo could ever be. It is sad that my cousin couldn't follow in his father's footsteps. This might sound harsh, but Uncle D had been telling me about his son...and Kaedo was in prison. So don't get mad at me for degrading my cousin when he had dug his own grave and made his own choices to follow the life he now led.

Pushing thoughts of my cousin out of my mind, I peered up at Uncle D who was smiling down at me, a soft expression twinkling in those brown eyes of his. Putting on a smile, I spoke "Uncle D, getting old I see. Are those laugh lines around your eyes and wrinkles?" I questioned, humor dancing in my eyes.

"Now listen here missy, I think you got it all wrong," he began to scowl, even though we both knew he wasn't mad. "I am a aging man and I wear these lines proudly to show I have lived a long, healthy life." He puffed his chest and tried to look anything but stupid...it wasn't working.

Laughing, I pulled away from Uncle D and winked "Sure, sure that is what they also say Uncle D. A good life you say? I should have a bad life then, cause I want all my hair at your age" I joked, making a dig as though he had a receding hairline,

Uncle D blanched and grabbed my bag, searching through the carry on and grabbing the nearest mirror, peering into it as he tried to see if my dig about his hair was true. While he was doing this, my face got a slight red tint and my shoulders shook before I finally let out a string full of giggles, which caused my uncle to toss me a narrowed look and swear a oath as he realized I had been joking.

"You can't do that to a man, Maki. You know how I feel about my hair!" He pouted.

"Yeah yeah, you and your hair. Why don't you marry it already?" I rolled my eyes.

"I am already married to your aunt and I much like her, tis why my hair is my lover," he wiggled his eyebrows at "Even though your aunt is quite talented with her to-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, too much information" I put my hands against my ears as my face paled and a gross out expression made it's presence known on my features. Uncle D only grinned before tossing a hand over my shoulder and leading me out of the airport. Walking side by side, we headed to the garage where my Uncle led me to his black Chevrolet Camaro. Like Bumblebee from Transformers, only in pure black. Don't ask why my Uncle has one in Tokyo of all places. Best not to ask my Uncle why he did anything. He was a perverted older man and his replies could make even the toughest of men blush. How do I know this? seen it firsthand. Funny as hell, but also made me learn my lesson. Never ask Uncle D unless I wanted to be scarred for life.

Tossing in my bag, I looked around me once before folding myself into the chair. I was back in Tokyo...for the best or the worst. As my uncle left the parking lot, I wondered how much had changed in the years of being gone...,,and how life would be from this moment on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sometimes, when I was feeling sad or lonely, I regretted my actions. I regretted the decision of leaving Tokyo and all I knew behind. Yet at the heels of that personal torment, the string of memories was always there. To remind me that I hadn't rushed my decision. That the choices I had made were not selfish but a outcome of being abandoned by those I thought family and friend. I could have relented in the choice of cutting off all communication but in the end I didn't and nothing could turn the clock back to the day I disappeared.

Staring out the window of the Camaro, I pondered internally. Wondering how this world had changed and whether or not I would be remembered. It had been some time since I last been to Tokyo and everyone would remember me as that scrawny litle gal that followed Takashi like his own personal stalker. Just thinking of that made a red tint appear on my cheeks and my eyes to narrow in frustration. I could never go a minute without somehow thinking of that man.

"They missed you Maki. They regretted abandoning you all those years ago."

The sound of my Uncles voice broke me out of my thoughts and I looked at him, unsure of how to respond. I did not want to feel guilt of the choice I had made but hearing that those two had missed me...had regretted what they had done caused a knife to twist in my heart.

"I would never had done to them what they did to me. We were family Uncle and yet from one curl of a whore's finger, they turned their back on me. Treated me as though I was nothing but a ant beneath their shoes."

My eyes closed and tears pooled at the corner of my eyes. It made me angry to know that the memory of Takashi and Kaedo could still make me cry. Still cause agony to pulse through my veins and my spirit to weigh with the reopening of old wounds.

"They were young, stupid. You can't-" He started only for my words to cut him clean off.

"Can't what uncle? Blame them? Should I just let them excuse their actions on immaturity? They knew what they were doing. Don't let them fool you. I won't" Curling my lip, I turned back to the window and crossed my arms. My uncle did not reply, knowing that the conversation was finished and he would get nothing more from me. The purr of the engine and the soft whooshing sound of the AC was the only thing heard for the rest of the ride.

X x X

"Were home."

Opening the car door, I turned and leaned against the hood. I glanced at my Uncle before peering at his home. It was the same condo that I had visited so many times years ago. Nothing had changed. Well, the paint was a tad chipped and the weeds were no longer covering the sidewalk but that was about it.

"It hasn't changed since the last time I visited here five years ago" I remarked to my uncle and was surprised to see red appear on his cheeks.

"Kaedo refused to allow us to move. He didn't want the chance that if you ever came back you wouldn't know where to find us. He still comes out sometimes and sits on the steps, waiting for you to walk up the road like you did years ago."

My shoulders stiffened and my eyes narrowed as I glared at my Uncle. "You aren't making things any better Uncle. Your actually just stirring the banked flames. Don't try to make me feel guilty for what I decided to do. I made my choice and they made theirs." With that, I grabbed my bag and strolled up the pathway and entered the household.

"Your room is the same one you used when you were little. Your aunt is still at work at the hospital but she should be home still if you decide to stick around."

Walking up the stairs, I peered back down at him over the banister "Do they know I am back?" I questioned, tapping my fingers as I waited for a reponse.

"Of course they do Maki. They should be here about the same time your aunt comes back. Takashi's uncle has them running some errands."

"I won't be here when they arrive. I got some errands to run and need to get used to Tokyo again."

"Maki plea-"

"No Uncle." I cut him off before turning and walking away.

X x X

Throwing my bag on the bed, I peered around the room. It was the same as it had been five years ago, just recently dusted and painted. Eyeing the magazines and worn comforter, I wondered if Kaedo had put his foot down about changing this as well.

Sighing to myself, I decide to not linger on that thought, Grabbing my wallet, I left my bags on the bed unpacked and headed downstairs. I didn't want to be anywhere near the house when my cousin and my ex-best friend appeared. It was a cowardly thing to do but I rather had the wounds unopened for a little while longer.

Caling out good-bye to my uncle, I walked out of the house and turned left. Heading for downtown Tokyo. I need some time to myself before I faced the past and made some choices that would change my future. If only I had known what was coming in my future then maybe I would have stayed home and faced my past instead of meeting him.

X x X . X x X

I know it has been a long time since I had updated. I honestly never expected to write again but then I got into Fast and the Furious again. I always adored the franchise but I have been distracted with my first and second year of high school as well as drama with family matters. Now having just recently watched Fast and the Furious Six I got some muse again. I will still be following my decision of time before Fast and the Furious Tokyo Drift but after the Owen Shaw operation. Hope people are still interested. This is a filler chapter but the next one WILL have Han and take some time to write. If people have ideas or OC's to throw my way, I am always open to the opinions of my followers.

I Shades-Soul, do not own anything of the Fast and the Furious franchise. If I did, Han would never have died and there would be some more bad arse females beside Letty and Giselle.


End file.
